Rin Okumura and the Triwizard Tournament
by Kyritus Snow
Summary: Voldemort kept his soul stable by taming a dangerous demon, Rin and Yukio attend Hogwarts to try to track down the demon and eradicate it. But the Triwizard tournament is taking place and Rin ends up being chosen as contestant causing a lot more problems for the brothers then was ever expected.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story that I actually think has the potential of being complete. The first chapter is a mix between a summary of what happened in-between the anime and the story and the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or Blue/Ao no Exorcist.**

Talking: "I am talking."

Japanese: "_I am talking Japanese._"

Thinking/mental discussion: 'I am thinking. '

Writing/flashback:_ I am writing/having a flashback._

* * *

Three months after what is known as the 'Gehenna Gate Disaster' Rin started losing parts of his memory. What no one realised was that Rin had been possessed by Satan who was biding his time trying to fulfil the dream that he and Yuri had built (the Demon and Human world meeting). When Satan fully posses Rin, Rin fights against it. To convince Rin to stop fighting him Satan gives him the same memories he gave to Yukio, Rin however calls Satan stupid and tells him that Yuri did not mean meld the worlds literally but for the Humans and Demons to work together and that what Satan was doing would probably ruin any possibility of that dream ever coming true. Satan realises the truth in Rin's words and leaves Rin's body returning to Gehenna. However there were side affects to Satan staying in his body for so long, it formed a kind of telepathic connection between the two were they could hear snippets of each others thought or emotions. After a while they could have conversations mentally, through this Rin formed a shaky alliance between the True Cross organization and Satan; Satan would do his best to stop the more powerfully, dangerous demons from crossing over and the True Cross would not kill any demon that was not a threat to humans. The connection also caused Rin and Satan to develop a kind of father/son relationship. Satan started training Rin to control his powers better (including how to summon his own Gehenna Gate) and also gave Rin a dagger that he confessed held 2/3 of his power that Satan had sealed there at his birth as Rin's body would have burnt up otherwise. Yukio knew of the training even though the True Cross did not. There was one thing not even Yukio knew though, which was the fact that Satan had declared Rin his successor on the off chance that anything happened to him, the only people privy to this knowledge were Satan, Mephisto, Amaimon and Rin himself. Satan also reviled to Rin that Mephisto and Amaimon were his two half brothers (Yukio only knows about Amaimon being related to them) who Rin also grew close to. Just after turning seventeen Rin passed the Exorcist exam, becoming a Knight and a Dragoon using a gun called 'Thanatos' that allows him to uses his Satan's flames as ammunition.

* * *

August 2nd 1994 –

_To whomever it may concern, _

_Six years ago my twin sons, Rin and Yukio, and I were contacted by a representative from the Jumonori magic academy. They informed me that my sons had a latent magic ability that was likely to wake in the next seven years and gave me any instructions if this were ever to happen. Their powers started showing two years ago when there was a hostage situation at the boarding school they both attended; their powers however did not wake fully for another year and a half. When I contacted my contact they informed me that the school had been destroyed two years ago and had not been rebuilt, I was told to look over seas as not many other schools in Japan would be willing to except a student past the age of eleven. They also told me that Hogwarts is one of the best and that they treat everyone equally. What I am trying to say is that I would like my sons to attend your school. _

_I hope you will get back to me with a positive answer soon,_

_Takashi Okumura_

* * *

August 8th 1994 –

_Mr. Okumura,_

_I would like to accept Rin and Yuki into Hogwarts but as I am sure you are aware a few things need to be sorted out first. Am I right in assuming that neither have any magical knowledge and experience and that they are both seventeen? That is the last year for us at Hogwarts so they would have to go into a younger year, the fourth year being the best as students sit O. at the end of their fifth year. In your reply will it be possible for you to send birth certificates, medical information and the sorts? It would make this much easier._

_With my regards,_

_Albus Wilfred Percival Brian Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry _

* * *

August 14th 1994 –

_Mr. Dumbledore,_

_I am glad that Rin and Yukio are likely to have a place in your school, yesterday Rin set the table on fire by accident, they need to be able to control their powers. They were a bit reluctant but I talked to them and they have agreed that it would be for the best. In the envelope should be all o the information that you might need, I hope it is enough._

_Sincerely,_

_Takashi Okumura_

* * *

August 20th 1994 –

_Mr. Okumura_

_I am pleased to inform you that Rin and Yukio have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. They will be entering into fourth year and are expected at Platform 9 ¾ on 1__st__ September, Kings Cross Station, London, England. Any additional information can be found in the individual letters sent to your sons. They can buy all of their supplies in Diagon Alley of Charing Cross Road .Will you need transportation to get to London?  
With regards,_

_Albus Wilfred Percival Brian Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

* * *

_August 26__th__ 1994 –_

_Mr. Dumbledore,_

_I am glad to hear that Rin and Yukio are welcome in your school. I thank you for the offer of transportation but I already have something organized. _

_Sincerely,_

_Takashi Okumura_

* * *

**Just in case people don't realise it Takashi Okumura is Satan's human alias. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, I do have a BETA MissBliss8527 but there might be a few thing that both of us missed. Please review it is much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1, I hope it is to everyone's liking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or Blue/Ao no Exorcist**

Talking: "I am talking."

Japanese: "_I am talking Japanese._"

Thinking/mental discussion: 'I am thinking.'

Writing/flashback:_ I am writing/having a flashback._

* * *

Rin pushed through the crowed with a scowl, Kings Cross Station was packed. He glanced behind him at Yukio, who was weaving through all of the people with far too much ease for his liking. Yukio caught his not-quite-concealed glare and smirked at him.

"_You should try being a bit gentler, brother._" Yukio chided him in Japanese over the noise of chattering people and moving trains.

Rin ignored him, instead looking down at their tickets. "_Do you know where the platform is_?"

Yukio finally made it to him and inspected the tickets as well. "_Platform 9 ¾…_" he pushed his glasses up. "_I have never heard of such a place._"

Rin's scowl deepened, he was worried his face would be stuck in a frown for the rest of his life, but he hated England so much. It was so foreign, and the language was such a pain, sure he learnt it in school and could speak it fluently, but that didn't make it any easier.

Yukio's eyes moved around the station obviously looking for something, his eyes focused on one spot. Rin followed his line of sight to a snowy owl in a cage then to a large family of red heads. Yukio started ducking and weaving through the crowd towards them and Rin pushed through the throng after him trying to keep up.

As Rin broke through the last stragglers he saw Yukio approaching the family.

"Excuse me ma'am," he asked the apparent mother of the group in fluent English, smiling charmingly. "Would you know where to find Platform 9 ¾?"

She jumped, becoming flustered for a second before smiling back at him. "Hogwarts, dear?"

He nodded still smiling. "Yes ma'am, me and my older brother." he gestured to Rin who was now just behind his right shoulder.

She nodded understandingly. "Lots of people have trouble finding the platform for the first time, Harry here had the same problem." she laid her hand on the only black haired boy in the group's shoulder for a second before turning back to them. "I am Molly Weasley and these are my children." She waved a hand at the four red haired children behind her.

"Bill, my eldest…"

She pointed to one who looked almost punk.

"Charlie, my second eldest…"

Charlie gave them a slight salute.

"Fred and George, the twins…"

The two identical boys waved at the exact same time.

"Then Ron and Ginny…"

Molly pointed each one out, before moving onto a bushy, brown haired girl who neither brother had seen behind the others.

"This is Hermione Granger, who is like a second daughter to me."

The girl beamed at Molly before giving them a small nod and smile. Finally Molly turned to Harry.

"…And of course my surrogate son Harry Potter."

They all seemed to tense when his name was mentioned Yukio stored it in his mind for later, Rin of course being Rin just dismissed it.

"I am Yukio Okumura and this is Rin, we're joining from Japan this year."

Hermione's eyes lit up in interest. "Are you really? What year? What Japan like? Are you enjoying London so far? Are you looking forwards to Hogwarts? Are…" she trailed of as she saw the blank look on Rin's face and blushed furiously. "Sorry" she apologized meekly. "I get a bit carried away sometimes…"

Yukio smiled at her softly. "Don't worry about him; he was never very smart to begin with."

"Hey!" Rin cried indignantly but was ignored.

"Yes, we really are from Japan…" Yukio started answering her questions but was cut off by the clock signalling almost eleven.

Molly Weasly started shepherding all of the kids along including the two new foreign students. "Hurry, hurry, the train will be leaving any minute."

She directed them to a seemingly solid barrier. "Just run through this, the platform is on the other side." She gave them a reassuring look. "Don't worry, it's not solid at all."

Rin nodded once before running at the barrier at an alarming rate. He came through the barrier at a high speed and had to skid to stop himself from running into an old lady. She still threw him a withering glare and hobbled away mumbling about 'insane young people'. Yukio came through the gate at a much slower pace than Rin did but Rin could still tell he had been nervous, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Rin smiled slightly, it was nice to sometimes be reminded that Yukio was not better than him at everything, sometime Yukio made him feel so inferior.

"_Come on Yukio, let's go find a compartment._" Yukio took a moment to compose himself before nodding.

"Let's go." Yukio moved ahead of him before turning back. "And Brother? Don't forget only English from now on."

Rin glared.

* * *

The Hogwarts express pulled into the station; it had been a relatively boring ride. Yukio had sat down with a book while Rin watch the scenery flash pass the window. He had dearly missed Blacky at that point, for some reason that was beyond him he had decided to stay behind with Amaimon instead of coming with him. The only interesting thing about the ride was when the trolley lady came around with the sweets; Rin really wanted the recipe for some of them. But the ride was over now and they had to leave their bags on the train. His sword was not with him; Shura had promised to deliver it to him later on so that he would not be too conspicuous on his first day. His dagger of course was on his belt where it stayed as Rin had only ever practised with it and had not actually had a need for it yet. Rin and Yukio exited the train, heads bent to keep the rain out of their eyes.

"Firs' years and new students! Firs' years and new students!" A booming voice sounded over the student cluttered station. Rin looked over and stopped short, his eyes wide. The man was massive! The only thing he could relate it to would be Amaimon's golem form.

Yukio grabbed his sleeve giving it a sharp tug. "Don't be rude brother." He chided.

The man looked down at them with a friendly smile. "The name's Rubeus Hagrid. Are you the new students?"

The brothers nodded.  
"That should be everyone then. This way please, and be careful!"

Rin and Yukio trudged through the mud and the rain surrounded by terrified eleven year olds who kept giving them scared looks. Rin heard Hagrid call out something about them getting their first sight of Hogwarts but looking up all he could see were blurry lights in the distance. After slipping and sliding, they finally reached some small wooden boats that looked way too dangerous to use in this kind of weather. Rin and Yukio ended up in a boat in a boat with only one other first year he seemed more exited then the other first years, rather bouncy. He stared at them weirdly when they sat in his boat but did not say much, just sat there staring at the blurry shape of the castle through the rain. The boats set off with a command from Hagrid, surging across the lake smoother then should have been possible. They were halfway across the lake when a grey tentacle shot out of the water, slowly wrapping around the first year in the boat with them. Rin and Yukio gave each other significant looks. The tentacle belonged to a demon.

* * *

**This chapter ends on a bit of a cliff hanger. I honestly did not mean for that to happen but I needed a place to stop as my wrists are killing me. Also I apologise for the clumps of writing, I usually try to keep it apart a bit to make it easier to read but it just did not seem to work out that way. Please review it makes my day.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I had expected to update sooner but I was not too happy with the way the chapter was turning out so have procrastinated a very long time. Sorry. I don't know when I will update next but hopefully it will be soon.**

**Repost: 12/12/12**

**A/N update: I am reposting this chapter due to a number of spelling errors that have been pointed out to me. I should have got my BETA to look it over before posting it. The contents of the chapter it's self has not been changed so if you have already read this chapter then there is no need to re-read it.**

* * *

Talking: "I am talking."

Japanese: "_I am talking Japanese._"

Thinking/mental discussion: 'I am thinking.'

Sorting Hat: '_I am a Hat_'

Writing/flashback: _I am writing/having a flashback._

* * *

Previously:

_They were halfway across the lake when a grey tentacle shot out of the water, slowly wrapping around the first year in the boat with them. They gave each other significant looks. The tentacle belonged to a demon._

* * *

Rin went to pull out his gun, ready to shoot, but Yukio shook his head discreetly.

'Too dark.' he seemed to say, and instead removed one of his numerous guns, flicked on the silencer and then pulled the trigger with careful aim. The demon gave a massive roar before retreating back to the depths of the lake, the tentacle catching the mousy haired first year and pulling him out of the boat into the water.

Rin swore silently before jumping in after him, cursing the magical world's flamboyant clothing style, as the robes dragged him down as he swam towards the struggling first year. Rin wrapped his arm around the boy's middle and strained against the pressure of the water, keeping their heads above the surface with difficulty. Rain splashed the water in his face, getting in his eyes and obscuring his view. His grip slid on the shivering boy, whose eyes were starting to flutter closed.

"Come on, kid! Stay with me!" Rin shook the boy, trying to keep him awake. "What's your name?" he asked urgently.

"…..Dennis… Dennis Creevey…." The boy replied softly, his voice weak and shaky.

"Well then Denn-…" Just then a strong hand grabbed his robes and pulled them out of the water, cutting off Rin's words as he automatically swung a punch behind him, his fist connecting with a rock solid substance.

"Ouch, damn it!" he swore in a hiss, spinning around quickly to be faced with Hagrid's broad chest.

"You alright there?"

"…Yeah…" Rin nodded shakily. He had almost assaulted a teacher, fighting with Yukio was one thing, but a professor he was not related to, on their first meeting? Not so good.

"I'm not sure about Dennis though…"

"Dennis?"

Rin nodded to the limp body in his arms.

"He okay?"

"I think so." Rin gave him a quick examination, or as much as he could with pouring rain obscuring his vision and while hanging in mid air. "He seems to be fine, he only passed out when you lifted us from the water, though he should be warmed up as soon as possible." He told Hagrid, although he was half talking to himself.

Hagrid nodded in acknowledgement and gently put them down inside the boat.

Rin caught sight of Yukio in the boat a couple of meters away looking concerned. Rin sent him a reassuring smile, but Yukio did not seem reassured. At all. Was he really that bad at reassuring smiles..?

Hagrid put them down on the bottom of the rocking boat, Rin gently lowering Dennis onto the seat next to him, wrapping the monstrous coat around the youngest occupant of the boat. Hagrid gestured apologetically about not having anything to warm Rin up.

"That's fine." Rin grinned. Hagrid might seem scary but he was actually pretty cool, Hogwart's own 'B.F.G' "I don't get that cold anyway."

Hagrid still looked guilty about not having any thing for Rin, but smiled slightly in thanks.

"Alright, forwards!"

Dennis awoke when the boat camp to a stop with a light thump.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up slowly with a faint groan.

Rin gave him a small toothy grin. "You fell in the lake."

Those words seemed to have quite an effect on Dennis, as the boy jumped to his feet quickly in joy, causing the boat to rock precariously. "Really? That's so cool! I can't wait to tell Collin!"

Dennis jump out of the boat and on to the flagstones, before his legs suddenly gave out again.

Yukio quickly left his own boat and caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Thanks…" Dennis mumbled, slightly abashed.

"Don't stress it kid." Rin reassured with a grin, and ruffled the younger boy's brown hair, like Shiro used to do to him.

"Right." Dennis agreed with a laugh, trying to take a step but failing, and stumbling against Yukio.

Rin knelt down with his back to him. "Climb on," Rin offered; giving him a grin over his shoulder "I'll give you a piggyback."

"Are you sure?" Dennis asked, looking at Rin with a mixture of hopefulness and curiosity.

"Of course, I wouldn't offer otherwise."

Dennis grinned back at him. "Thanks!"

Dennis climbed on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck as Rin stood up.

"Why are you so wet?"

Rin looked down at his dripping clothes "Oh this? I was the one who got you out of the lake."

Dennis definitely seemed less reserved after that. "Wow! Thanks!" He told the older boy for the third time.

While they were talking, Hagrid had climbed up some stone steps.

'Knock, knock'  
The door swung open to reveal a strict looking lady with her grey hair in a tight bun.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid greeted "Oh, and the new students." he waved a hand in Rin and Yukio's general direction. She raised an eyebrow and her lips thinned slightly at Dennis's and Rin's muddy, wet state, but otherwise did not comment.

"This way please." She instructed, guiding them into the entrance hall, which was almost bigger then the one at the True Cross Academy. They were taken into a stone side chamber where most of the first years huddled together in nervousness and anticipation.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," began McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses."

Rin had a feeling that his future professor had said this speech many times.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'"

"The two Mr. Okumuras? If you would please follow me you will be waiting in a different area"

Rin put Dennis down, who was now much steadier on his feet, and McGonagall led them back into the entrance hall and to a different side chamber.

"You will be sorted after the first years; I will come and get you once it is your turn." she informed them, then turned away but glanced back again to add, "and do try and clean yourselves up."

Rin and Yukio were left in the room by themselves.

"Are you okay brother?" Yukio murmured, checking him for any sign of injury.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

Yukio glared at him. "Define 'fine'. Your idea of 'fine' and my idea of 'fine' are two totally different things."

"Okay, fine, but seriously Yukio. I am FINE, in any and all definitions of the word."

Yukio ignored him. "If only there was a way to dry you off, a heater, a fire…"

Rin coughed slightly before releasing part of his power, the water quickly evaporating.

"Rin!" Yukio exclaimed angrily.

Rin quickly called his flames back as the door was opened by an extremely short wizard.

"The Okumuras I presume?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

Rin and Yukio both nodded. Yukio throwing Rin one last glare before focusing on the teacher.

He smiled at them. "Fantastic! I am Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house and the charms teacher. Minerva told me one of you were wet but I see that you must have learnt some spells from the books, I hope to see one of you in my house."

He led them into the entrance hall once again before heading towards the massive pair of double doors set in one of the walls. As they waited outside the brothers could hear snippets of what sounded like a speech.

"…feast, but first two new students will... fourth years from Japan... Rin and Yukio Okumura!"

Flitwick pushed open the doors, leading them into the crowded great hall. Rin could see Dennis waving from the table under the lion banner, next to an older boy who looked like him, Rin guessed that this was the 'Collin' that Dennis had mentioned earlier.

They were led to the front of the hall where a batty old hat sat on a wooden stool.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "When I call your name, you will come up and put this hat on your head, it will sort you into your house."

"Okumura, Rin" she called.

Rin moved forwards away from Yukio and sat down on the stool, the hat was placed on his head blocking out his sight of the hall as well as the sound.

'What do we have here?' Rin jumped slightly at the echo-y voice in his head.

'Are you the sorting hat?' he wondered silently in his mind guessing correctly about the fact that that hat had formed some form of telepathic link with him.

'Yes indeed I am.' the hat responded. 'Now let's see, where to put you…'

There were a few moments of silence while the hat debated the options.

'Not Ravenclaw, that's for sure.'

'Ravenclaw?'

'Where the smart people go.' The hat offered as an explanation.

'Are you calling me dumb?' Rin frowned indignantly.

'Are you telling me your not?' the hat mocked in the same tone.

Rin glared at the inside of the hat. 'Just sort me.'

'Okay, okay. Let's see, not Slytherin either, you have almost no self preservation or ambition. Not Hufflepuff either, you might be loyal but you are definitely not a hard worker. Hang on,what's this… Satan's son?'

Rin let out a hiss. 'Tell anyone about me or Yukio and I will personally see to it that you burn until all that is left is ashes.'

'No need to get violent, my boy.' the hat said in a jolly voice. 'Your secret's safe with me and you will be pleased to know I know the perfect house for you…'

"Gryffindor!"

Rin joined Dennis's table sitting beside the boy and his brother, who both congratulated him cheerfully for getting into the house of the 'brave'.

"Okumura, Yukio" was called next; he sat on the stool for only a little longer than Rin did. At one point the hat started to call Ravenclaw, but in the end it settled for Gryffindor, and Yukio joined Rin at the crowded red and gold table.

Rin jumped as mouth watering food suddenly appeared on the table, releasing an enticing aroma that covered the whole of the student body.

"Wow! Who made this?"

Hermione, the girl who was with the group of people that helped them get onto the platform gave a sniff. "The house elves, Hogwarts uses slave labour!"

Ron rolled his eyes "They like doing it, Hermione."

She slammed her hands on the table in frustration. "They've been brain washed!" she protested.

Rin, who had a string of noodles half way to his mouth frowned for what he hoped was the last time. "Slave labour?"

Hermione nodded disgustedly. "Yes," Turning to Ron she stressed out the words. "_Slave labour._"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "I don't like the sound of that. I didn't think Hogwarts would support that kind of thing…" he commented.  
Harry sighed. "It's not slave labour. The house elves _like _doing it. And Dumbledore's really nice to all of them." He tried to reason.  
Rin felt a little bemused. "I… really have no idea what to think about this…" He pointed out, his tone unsure. "House elves? Slave labour? Could someone explain all of this to me?"

Yukio nodded, agreeing about wanting an explanation.

"House elves are usually bonded to a person…" Ron started, only to be interrupted by Hermione.

"Having to do whatever that person orders."

Ron glared at her "Who is their 'master' that provides them with a roof over their head and food in exchange for their undivided loyalties."

Rin nodded his head in thought before turning to Yukio and exclaiming excitedly. "Just like Ukobach! Maybe we can have another cooking competition."

Yukio paled. "...The last one you had almost blew up the dorm."

"Did not."

"'Maybe I had the flames a little high…'" Yukio imitated Rin.

The older twin huffed in annoyance. "I did _not _sound like that."

"So you admit that you almost blew up the dorm?"

"What? No!" Rin spluttered indignantly, Yukio just gave him a knowing smirk.

"Who's Ukobach?" Hermione asked.

"Our headmaster's friend." Rin and Yukio said at the same time.

"What school did you two go to before Hogwarts anyway?"

"Hm?" Rin was pulled out of his thoughts. "Oh, True Cross Academy."

"_The _True Cross Academy?"

Rin who was starting to drift back into thought was slightly startled. "...Yeah."

Hermione's jaw dropped, while Ron and Harry looked on in confusion. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, the big deal you ask? It's one of the best muggle schools in the world! Only the really rich or smart get into the school. I doubt even _I_ could get in!"

"But you're the smartest in Hogwarts…"

"Exactly!"

"So you're rich then?" Ron seemed disturbed by this idea.

"Yes" "No" Both twins answered at the same time.

"Yes or no?" Harry asked amused

It was left to Rin to answer as Yukio was slightly sulky about the fact that they used even a part of their biological fathers money. "Our father is rich but at the time of getting into the academy we did not know him as we were adopted."

"Adopted? Really?" Hermione seemed surprised by the fact.

"Yeah, our mother died at birth and our father thought us dead, so our mum's friend raised us."

"That's just…"

Dumbledore stood up smiling at them all, the food having disappeared from the plates leaving them sparkling clean.

"So, now that we are all fed and watered."

Hermione gave a small 'hmph!' thinking of the house elves.

"I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

Rin stopped listening when he started talking about rules, only tuning back in when loud exclamations of indignation sounded throughout the hall from what he could tell some form of sport had been cancelled.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the door of the great hall banged open. Rin let his hand discreetly fall down to the pommel of his dagger and saw Yukio do the same with his hidden guns. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers' table.

A dull _c__lunk _echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore.

Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike anyone in the hall had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces were supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel.

Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of his nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving carelessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

"Well, that's creepy." Rin commented offhandedly.

"Brother!" Yukio exclaimed, affronted. "what did I tell you about being rude?"

"That I should not be rude unless Satan is taking over the world." Rin promptly quoted.

Yukio stared at him a moment, then rolled his eyes. "I never said the Satan bit."

"It was left unsaid."

The man had started eating a sausage, his fake eye whizzing around the room.

"This is Professor Moody who will be an assistant defence teacher this year. The primary defence teacher, for personal reasons, has asked me to not reveal their identity at the moment. But as I was saying," Dumbledore said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're _joking_!" said one of the twins from the station loudly.

The tension that had been there since Moody's arrival broke the students laughing.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "No, I am _not _joking, Mr Weasley," he said, "though, now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, Rin snorted.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time ... no ..." Dumbledore quickly amended. "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament ... well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those of you who _do _know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the tree largest European schools of wizardry - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be the most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities. Until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

"_Death toll?_" Hermione whispered, alarmed.

Yukio did a face-palm. "Rin, under no circumstance are you allowed in that competition."

The younger rolled his eyes. "I don't have a death wish."

Yukio snorted. "That's debatable."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which have been very successful. However, our own Department of International Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Hallowe'en. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" the same twin as before hissed down the table, his face alight with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches.

Many people around the hall seemed to be visualising themselves as Hogwarts champion. Everyone was either staring at Dumbledore raptly or speaking rapidly with their neighbours. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "The Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This-"

Outrage sprang up from around the hall, the most vocal being the twins.

"-is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no under-age student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over the twin's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year.

I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected.

And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning."

With that, Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet, and swarmed towards the double doors into the Entrance Hall. Rin and Yukio followed the crowd but upon reaching the door, realised they had no idea where to go. Looking around they saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George walking past, deep in discussion.

"Hey, could you show us to the…" Rin paused, trying to remember the name. "Grypheetus? Thingy majig?"

Yukio rolled his eyes. "_Gryffindor._"

Rin nodded smartly. "Right. Gryffindor thingy."

Hermione nodded. "Sure, follow us."

The group's conversation having been interrupted they travelled mostly in silence, Rin and Yukio staring around in amazement at some of the paintings and things. They reached the common rooms with very little drama, the only thing happening being Neville falling for a trick step.

The common room had a lively, merry atmosphere and was decorated in red and gold. A crackling fire was warming the circular common room. Hermione cast the merrily dancing flames a dark look and Rin distinctly heard her mutter "_slave labour_" before she bid them good night and headed up one of the two staircases.

Harry, Ron and Neville led Rin and Yukio up the last, spiral staircase until they reached the fourth year dormitory, which was situated at the top of the Tower. Seven four-poster beds with deep crimson hangings stood against the walls, each with its owner's trunk at the foot. Two boys were already there. Ron was shaking his head at a soccer poster muttering something under his breath. They all got ready for bed Rin was unexpectedly happy to find his bed had somehow got a warming pan on it and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

(Yukio's talk with the sorting hat...)

Yukio sat under the sorting hat tensing in surprise when a voice echoed in his mind.

'_Ah what do we have here? Like the one before… I see your twin that makes sense, you are the 'Yukio' he talked of.'_

'Are you the hat?'

_'That I am, now where to put you? You are loyal and hard working going to great extents to protect those you love, but you will charge into situations without thinking and are brave, you can be cold and cunning when it suits you, and will hold a grudge. But you are intelligent and rather bookish, so I think…'_

"RAV…"

'No wait!' Yukio cut in quickly.

'_Yes?'_

'Put me in Gryffindor.'

_'And why should I do that?'_

'Do you seriously want Rin in a magic castle all alone?' He showed the hat some memories of things Rin would get up to.

_'…_'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Was it just Yukio's imagination or had the hat called that out exceedingly fast?

* * *

**Yay! Longest story in the Harry Potter X Blue Exorcist crossovers! Please review! And thank you for all previous ones! again sorry for taking so long to update.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update; I have no idea when I will finish the next chapter.**

**IMPORTANT! (Read below)…**

**There are a few things about the story I need to make clear. First; this story is ****fully**** canon compliant to the anime, though there may be the odd reference to the manga, I am still thinking on wether-or-not what happens with the impure king will happen, but if it dose it will after the anime in the two year gap. Second; this means Yukio ****DOSE**** have powers, in this story he just uses them less than Rin and they are extremely weaker than his. Third Rin calls Fujimoto 'father' and Satan 'dad' and last but not least it was pointed out to me that Moody's eye can see through solid object hence he would be able to see Rin's tail. So in this story Moody's eye can see through solid objects but not cloths unless a password (which the fake Moody does not know) is said (because Moody must have had some kind of morals… we hope…). Also would readers prefer shorter chapters that are updated quicker or this kind of length that could take months? Let me know in a review or PM.**

Talking: "I am talking."

Japanese: "_I am talking Japanese._"

Thinking/mental discussion: 'I am thinking.'

Sorting Hat: '_I am a Hat_'

Writing/flashback: _I am writing/having a flashback._

* * *

The next morning when Rin woke up the storm had passed but outside the window grey clouds still swirled ominously. Yukio was already up, quietly getting ready for the day. Rin stretched and gave a rather loud yawn causing Yukio to turn and glare at him. Turning to slide out of bed Rin became aware of Yukio's continued stare , what had he done now? Almost pointedly he felt his tail twitch. Oh, right. Grabbing it, he quickly but gently shoved it under his shirt, wrapping it loosely around his body. Looking around Rin was glad to see none of their dorm mates had been awoken.

"You need to be more careful, brother. we no longer have a dorm all to our selves"

"I know"

Yukio nodded once before going back over to his bed were he continued reading a beginners charms book.

Rin having got changed flopped back on the bed.

"Ow, god damn it!" he hissed rubbing the back of his head with one hand and removing _Thantos_ from under his pillow with his other.

"How is it you keep hurting yourself with it when you have had it over a year?"

Rin glared at the sleek, black gun before putting it in a holster hidden amongst the folds of his robes.

"That thing has it out for me, I swear!"

Yukio just snorted going back to his book.

The other boys in the dorm started to stir by the time Rin had gotten board of staring at the top of his four-poster bed, which for Rin was surprisingly long. ?

Ron gave a massive yawn blinking at them with sleep still clouding in his eyes "you guys are nut jobs being awake so early"

"Is not my fault, it's all those mornings Yukio and Shura forced me up at the crack of dawn"

"I truly feel for you" Harry yawned also sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes

"It wasn't that bad brother"

"You've always been a morning person though"

"I suppose I have, you can always get things done when no one ells is up to disturbed you"

One of the other boys waggled their eye brows suggestively.

Rin raised his arms to cover his face with a disturbed expression "Bad metal images, bad mental images!"

* * *

When they got down to the great hall for breakfast the food was already out on the tables. It was obvious to Yukio that Rin missed cooking their meals no matter how much he might deny it.

Yukio leaned over to whisper in his older brother's ear "you can always see about finding the kitchens later"

The Weasley twins who had gone unnoticed until then over heard.

"You looking for the kitchen?"

"We can show you…"

"Maybe get some stuff of our own…"

"The house elves are such helpful things."

Rin nodded along enthusiastically, "that would great!"

"Can I tag along?" Hermione asked with a calculative look on her face.

"Not this again Hermione, the house elves are happy were they are." Ron groaned

"Trying to free the house elves are we Hermione?"

"While a noble sentiment…" one of the twins started talking the other one continuing on the sentence.

"We have to agree with Ronniekins here."

"Well 'Tah' McGonagall is heading this way." They continued, it was like watching a tennis match

"Don't want to be accused of bothering you little ones…"

The twins slipped of to sit further down the table, Ron glowered after them.

"Those two are always teasing me."

"How are you settling in?" asked McGonagall, her finally made spectacles hanging precariously on the end of her nose, came up behind the Okamura brothers sending a grimace the Weasley twin's way.

"Fine thank you," Yukio replied.

"I have your schedules here, I'm sure Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley can show you the way around" she handed them all a slip of paper before continuing her way down the table.

"We have herbology first," Ron tired to saying through a mouth full of food making Yukio lean back as food and spit flew dangerously close.

Hermione scowled at him "That's disgusting."

Ron swallowed, waved his hand at her dismissively turning to the Okamura twins "What electives did you two choose?"

"Ah…" Rin looked his time table up and down "how do you tell?"

"You chose them at the start of the year, here." Hermione held out her hand for his time table. Taking it she looked it over critically, before smiling "You have the same as these two idiots," she gabled her thumb at Harry and Ron "divination and Care of magical creatures, what about you Yukio?"

"Care of magical creatures and ancient runes."

"Good choice, runes is definitely better then divination, the teacher is a fraud, I would watch out for her Rin, your death will probably be predicted at least once in the lesson."

"Huh, really? I wonder what she will come up with…"

"Now I'm almost disappointed I didn't chose that class," Yukio smirked.

Rin (maturely) stuck his tongue out.

* * *

"That was a disaster!"

"A disaster? That was bloody awesome!"

They were on their way to care of magical creatures after herbology, the sun only just visible, the clouds casting shadows over the surrounding area. A cold wind tore at their cloths; only relenting when they reached Hagrid's hut.

"I didn't mean to, it just kind of… then it was… and it died…"

Ron patted Rin on the back comfortingly "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find something your good at."

"It was odd one minute it was there the next a pile of ash, what do you think happened?" Harry added.

"beats me." Continued Ron.

Rin shrugged and peered intently at the grass.

"What do you think are in those crates?" Hermione asked clearly concerned, drawing them out of their conversation. As if to answer her question Hagrid noticed them, giving them a grin.

"Mornin' Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this - Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" asked Ron.

Hagrid pointed down into the crates.

"Eurgh!" squealed one of the gryffindor girls, jumping backwards.

That just about summed up the Blast-Ended Skrewts. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over each other, bumping blindly into the sides of the were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a Skrewt and, with a small _phut_, it would be propelled forwards several inches.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" said a cold voice. The Slytherins had arrived. Hagrid looked stumped at the question.

"I mean, what do they _do_?" asked Malfoy. "What is the _point_ of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard; there was a few seconds' pause, then he said roughly, "That's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass-snake - jus' try 'em out with a bit of each."

"First pus and now this," muttered one of the boys from the dorm, Seamus, was it?

"_Ouch!_" yelled someone else, after about ten minutes. "It got me!"

Hagrid hurried over to them, looking anxious.

"It's end exploded!" he said angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand.

"Ah, yeah, that can sometimes happen when they blast off," said Hagrid, nodding.

"Urgh!" wined the same girl as before "urgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have stings," said Hagrid enthusiastically (she quickly withdrew her hand from the box).

"I reckon they're the males ... the females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies ... I think they might be ter suck blood."

Rin Scowled , he wasn't letting any midget demon suck his blood. When he was sure no one was looking he let blue flame flash in his eyes, giving the skrewt a hard stare, like he had accidently done so long ago with the frog demon he couldn't be bothered to remember the name of. It only caught his gaze for a millisecond before backed away immediately, tail lowering, it flinched away as Rin gave it a small pat on the head.

"Good little fire blasting thingy, you're not so bad"

Ron stared at him in amazement "Wow, what did you do?"

"Trade secret." Rin held his finger to his lip.

* * *

The classroom was clogged with the smell of smoke and perfume. The room shrouded in half darkness, gave it a kind of eerie, mysterious feeling that made Rin feel drowsy. He shook himself it was worse than Gehenna that had a sulphuric smell constantly present. A pair of magnified eyes appeared making him jump back. The sweet smell of brandy asulted his nose pulling him out of his slumber. Before him was lightly painted lips quivering:

"Ah, the new boy… I sense bad things in your future… bad things indeed… you shall die one day…" so this was Proffessor Twinally. Hard of seeing, hardly thinking and probably a little deaf. This is going to be just great.

"Won't we all?" he replied.

"Yes, but you will die… due to a piece of broccoli!"

Rin chocked at the mental images of Amaimon that provided.

It was with relief when Rin left for supper after the death by broccoli he had been obliterated by at least two other calamities that had involved a squid, a squirrel and a hair brush. In fact it seemed that if he was to survive the rest of the year he would need to avoid all sea food and bathrooms. He met his brother at dinner and they left early so that they could do their reports without being interrupted by the other students.

* * *

Official report to Mephisto Pheles –

September 2nd 1994

_Sir Pheles,_

_This is Okamura Yukio, middle-upper class exorcist, submitting his official report on 'Operation Hogwarts'. After embarking on a six hour train journey on what is known as the 'Hogwarts express', we were made to cross a lake with first years (while above years took carriages drawn by strange black winged creatures, species unknown). While crossing the lake a mid-level powered demon made its self know by grabbing a student (Creavy, Collin) in our boat, it was dealt with accordingly. We (Rin and I) were ushered into a side chamber of the castle (what the school is situated in). We were then introduced to the school before being sorted into houses; Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the ambitions; this is decided through a talking hat. While almost being placed in Ravenclaw both Rin and I have been placed in Gryffindor. the first day of classes were uneventful we had herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Divanation. There are five boys in our dorm and we have so far managed to stay under the radar. Another report will be submitted at the end of the week if nothing of urgency occurs._

_middle-upper class exorcist_

_Okumura Yukio_

_Hey Mephy,_

_Rin here! We're at this massive kick-ass castle, you should see it! It's awesome. I'm in Gryffindore, where the brave are, there was this awesome feast and I saved a kid from a squidy-thing (Yukio got annoyed when I used my flames to dry off :(, spoil sport). Classes were cool, there was fire shooting demon and a teacher who said I would die due to broccoli. How's Kuro and everyone? _

_See ya, Rin!_

_P.S I killed my plant in herbology..._

* * *

August 27th 1994 -

Rin was sitting at the desk in the room he and Yukio shared, head on the manga he was reading, eye's slowly slipping shut.

'Thud'

He shut up straight "I am not sleeping!" he said while looking around franticly before realising he was not in class.

On the desk in front of him was a moderately sized, fluffy… something.

"What the hell are you?" Rin peered closer at the strange anomaly "are you a… fluffy brown slug?" he went to poke it. It bit him.

Rin pushed himself away, the chair toppling backwards spilling Rin all over the floor "Ow, what was that for?"

Yukio came round the corner a plate in his hand "Rin? What happened?"

"That thing… It attacked me!"

"Because you're _absolutely_ defenceless?" Yukio gave him that look, the 'I know you're stupid Rin, no need to prove me right' look.

"Have you ever seen a demon like that? It's potentially dangerous!"

"It's an _owl_, Rin."

"It… is?"

"_Yes"_

"Oh"

Yukio shook his head in mock despair "I would ask whether or not you payed attention in class but I know that you don't so I won't bother"

"I graduated!" Rin cried indignantly taking his exorcist identification card out of his breast pocket and shoving it towards Yukio "see?"

"Yes brother, I was there"

An awkward silence.

"Right"

"This is just not your night is it?"

"It's not that bad"

Another look.

"Fine" Rin scowled, the owl squawking to remind them it was there "But what's that thing…" a glare from both occupants of the room "… owl doing here?"

"I don't know I never went into an in-depth study of owls"

Rin drew in a shocked gasp "Yukio doesn't know something? Is the world ending?"

Yukio put on a mock affronted look but still had a small smile on his face "It is 'dose not' not 'doesn't'"

"Talk to the hand, 'cause the mouth ain't talking"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Not really"

Another squawk.

"Okay, okay what is it?"

The owl held out a leg imperiously to Rin, peering closely he could see two tiny pieces of paper attached.

"Are these for use?"

Yukio nodded slipping them open "I've never heard of using owls to transport letters"

"Is it from the clown? He's weird enough to use them."

Yukio shook his head "This is more Amaimon's kind of thing" he tossed one of the letters to Rin.

It was in English and he had a bit of trouble understanding it at first. "The school of what and what- what?

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, utter rubbish"

"But it has dad's human name on it, I should probably check…"

He focused on the link, ignoring whatever Yukio had started to say.

'Dad?'

'What?' Satan snapped, just because he was nicer to his children than others might be led to believe didn't mean he wasn't usually snappy or grumpy; sometimes he was even downright petulant.

'Me and Yukio…'

'Yukio and I' Satan corrected absently.

Cue scowl 'Yukio and _I_ received some interesting letters'

Satan finally gave Rin his undivided attention 'so you finally got your Hogwarts letters?'

'So you know something about it?'

'Didn't I tell you about Gale?'

'That name sound familiar…'

'You met him four three years ago, he possessed one of your friends. Konemaru… or something?"

'Konekomaru… Oh! I remember now, the one with the glow-y eyes'

'That's the one'

'I think you mentioned him in passing'

'Only in passing…?' If Yukio could hear them he would of taken note of how much father and son sounded alike when they were absent minded 'Oh, well no time like the present. Five months ago the tail I had on Gale turned up dead and he disappeared bellow the radar but two months ago we got wind of him in Scotland at a 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry', I enrolled you and Yukio so that you can find him and send him back to Gehenna or if need be annihilate him'

'You're sending me back to school?!'

'Is that the only bit you got out of that? I thought you would be more surprised about the existence of magic'

'Wait magic exists?'

'How you have managed to survive for so long is beyond me, your simple mindedness never fails to astound me' Satan told him dryly.

'So Yukio and I will be attending a magic school to hunt down a demon that tried to kill me three years ago and has likely tripled in power if his contractor is magical?'

'Basically'

There was a long silence on Rin's end.

'Okay, I should let Yukio in on the plan'

Rin cut the connection coming back to reality, Yukio stared at him expectantly.

"It was dad; Gale seems to have formed a contract with an English wizard"

"Wizard?"

"That's what he said." Rin shrugged noncommittally "What I can't get is I have to go back to school, _school! _This has got to be my worst nightmare"

Yukio looked the letter over again with a calculative eye. "Trust you to be more concerned with school that the existence of wizards"

* * *

**Drakon45 - I never thought of that but it gives me some good plot ideas, so thanks :)**

**AKASparkels - Thank you so much! I forgot about the paintings and never even thought about mad-eye's eye. If it wasn't for you there would be some major plot holes in this story.**

**SecondToNon- I did not realise I wrote that. I am not sure were in the story it is but I will try to locate and rectify it.**

**LiveToTell- Kuro will defiantly be in the story, either chapter four or five.**

**Grrrrr- Read the author note at the top of the page.**

**Thingofmyth- at the moment I am not sure but it is highly likely as the trio get suspicions of practically everything.**

**PSML-Thank you for telling me about Percy and the spelling I will do/ have done my best to fix it. Though I'm not sure where you got the idea the tri-wizard tournament is every four years… **

**LoveSycho- I thank you for the magic cookies, they were scrumptious. I am not sure why I added the gun in besides the fact I think it's kind of cool.**

**HiThere- Thank you for pointing that out.**

**SomeLover- I'm glad you like it, I'm not planning to give this story up any time soon (though it might be slow to update).**

**I would like to especially thank deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover (by the way love the name) for reviewing every chapter.**

**And thank you to anyone else who reviewed, followed or favourite this story.**


End file.
